Deities
Akatosh- The Dragon God of Time, is the chief deity of the Nine Divines, the official religion of the varying Cyrodiil empires, such as the Septim Empire and the Reman Dynasty. He represents the qualities of endurance, invincibility, and everlasting legitimacy. Along with Lorkhan, he is one of two deities found in every Tamrielic religion. He is generally considered to be the first of the Gods to form in the Beginning Place. After his establishment, other spirits followed his example, and the various pantheons of the world emerged. Before the Ages of Man ''suggests that he and Auri-El are the same being, but further confirms that after his formation, time began. Akatosh is considered the god-defender of the Empire. Dibella- Called '''Dibe' by the Kothring, is the goddess of beauty and love, and is one of the Nine Divines. In Cyrodiil, she has nearly a dozen different cults, some devoted to women, some to artists and aesthetics, and others to erotic instruction. Arkay- Colloquially known as the God of the Cycle of Birth and Death, was a major divinity of the Nine Divines, the official religion of the Cyrodilic Empires, and represented the qualities of birth and death. Arkay was not only a member of the Nine Divines, but was a popular divinity across Tamriel and could be found in many diverse pantheons. Arkay was often more important in those cultures where his father, Akatosh, was either less related to time or where his time aspects were difficult to comprehend by the layman. He was the god of burials and funeral rites, and was sometimes associated with the seasons. Some sources state that Arkay's life began as a mortal, who joined the ranks of the gods. Zenithar- The Divine of wealth, labor, commerce and communication. His priests have demonstrated that through earnest work and honest profit, not through war and bloodshed, peace and prosperity will develop. He is almost always portrayed as Male, and is understandably associated with Z'en. He is a member of the Nine Divines. Stendarr- The God of Righteous Might and Merciful Forbearance. He is the inspiration of magistrates and rulers, the patron of the Imperial Legions and the comfort of the law-abiding citizen. Stendarr has evolved from his Nordic origins into a deity of compassion or sometimes, righteous rule. He is said to have accompanied Tiber Septim in his later years. In early Altmeri legends, Stendarr is the apologist of Men. Mara- Considered the mother-goddess and goddess of love. Some consider her as a universal goddess. Her origins started in mythic times as a fertility goddess. In Skyrim, Mara is a handmaiden of Kyne. In the Empire, she is Mother-Goddess. She is sometimes associated with Nir of the "Anuad," the female principle of the cosmos that gave birth to creation. Depending on the religion, she is either married to Akatosh, or Lorkhan, or the concubine of both. She appears in nearly every culture's pantheon in Tamriel. In Morrowind, Mara appears in the form of Ama Nin. Kynareth- Called Kyne by the Nords and Kin by the Kothringi, she is the strongest of the Sky spirits and is the deity of the heavens, the winds, the elements, and the unseen spirits of the air. Patron of sailors and travelers, Kynareth is invoked for auspicious stars at birth and for good fortune in daily life. In some legends, she is the first to agree to Lorkhan's plan to invent the mortal plane, and provides the space for its creation in the void. She is also associated with rain, a phenomenon said not to occur before the removal of Lorkhan's divine spark. Julianos- The God of Wisdom and Logic, is one of the Nine Divines. Often associated with Jhunal, the Nordic father of language and mathematics, Julianos is the Cyrodilic god of literature, law, history, and contradiction. Monastic orders founded by Tiber Septim and dedicated to Julianos are the keepers of the Elder Scrolls. Talos- Talos, known as Tiber Septim, Ysmir, Dragonborn, and heir to the Seat of Sundered Kings, was, and arguably still is, the greatest hero-god of Mankind. Talos is worshipped as the protector and patron of just rulership and civil society. Shezar- Also called the Missing God, is the Cyrodilic version of Lorkhan, even though he is often described as a watered-down version of Shor. He is often described as the spirit behind all human undertaking. Even though he is still worshiped in small cults in Cyrodiil, his importance suffered greatly when Akatosh began to be worshiped in Cyrodiil. He is now mostly forgotten. He is connected with the Shezarrines, extremely powerful heroes who appeared through out history. One of those heros was Pelinal Whitestrake. Saint Alessia believed that "freedom" was just another name for Shezarr4. The creation myth in which Shezarr is described as the god who convinced the other Aedra to create Nirn can be read in the Monomyth. Morihaus- Also known as Morihaus-Breath-of-Kyne, was an ancient Atmoran hero-god of the Imperials. Legend portrays him as the Taker of the Citadel, an act of mythic times that established Human control over the Nibenay Valley. He is often associated with the Nordic powers ofThu'um and therefore with Kynareth. Morihaus was Alessia's lover during the uprising against the Ayleid slavers. Emperor Gorieus was rumored to be his grandson. The Nord city of Morthal is said to be named after him. It is unknown what he really looked like but some people depict him as a talking Minotaur and some depict him as a Human wearing a horned helmet. Reman- A cultural god hero of the Second Empire. Reman was the greatest hero of the Akaviri Invasion of Cyrodiil. Indeed, he convinced the invaders to help him build his own empire, and conquered all of Tamriel except for Morrowind. He instituted the rite of becoming an Emperor, which included the creation of the Amulet of Kings, a soulgem of immense power. His dynasty was ended by the Dunmeri Morag Tong at the end of theFirst Era. Reman is also called the Worldly God. Azura- The Daedric Prince of Dusk and Dawn, the magic between Day and Night. Her sister is Nocturnal. She is known to be one of the more merciful and benevolent Lords, though her wrath is swift and painful when it is brought about. She oversees the Daedric Realm of Moonshadow, a beautiful world of blurred colors, streaming together, cities of silver, and air like perfume. The ones who visit this realm are mostly of either the Dunmer of Morrowind or the Khajiit of Elsweyr as both revere Azura, though in different respects. Azura can be summoned on the 21st of First Seed, or during the times of dawn or dusk at her shrine in Cyrodiil. Boethiah- The Daedric Prince of deceit, conspiracy, treachery and sedition who rules over the realm of Attribution’s Share. He is a major Daedra in regards to the Dunmer, both in positive and negative veneration. A violent Daedric Prince, Boethiah is known for his enjoyment in the suffering of mortals. Boethiah has many artifacts and can be summoned on the 2nd of Sun's Dusk. Clavicus Vile-is He is best known for granting wishes, often in ways that turn out poorly for the recipient. He is the Daedric Prince of Power, Trickery, Wishes, and Bargains. Hermaeus Mora- The Daedric Prince of knowledge and memory; his sphere is the scrying of the tides of Fate, of the past and future as read in the stars and heavens. He is not known for being good or evil, but he seems to be the keeper of both helpful and destructive knowledge. Hircine- The Daedric Prince whose spirit is the hunt; the sports of Daedra; the greatest game and the chase and sacrifice of mortals. He is known by the titles 'The Huntsman of The Princes', and 'The Father of Manbeasts'. The summoning date of Hircine is the 5th of Mid Year. He is also the creator of Lycanthropy Jyggalag- The Daedric Prince of Order. He represents logical order and deduction, and has taken account of every detail of the world and of every action that has ever taken place on Mundus or Oblivion, long before they actually happen. As a result, he believes in certainty and determinism, and that the concept of individuality is an illusion. Sheogorath- The Daedric Princeof Madness. His realm in Oblivion is known as the Shivering Isles, otherwise known as the Madhouse, or "the Asylums" by the Imperial Census of Daedra Lords. It is separated into two communities: Mania, the fantastic, colorful side, where art enthusiasts and insane revelers reside, and Dementia, the horrific, dark and ominous side, which carries a much greater resemblance to New Sheoth than the former. Malacath- The Daedric Prince of the spurned and the ostracized, the keeper of the Sworn Oath, and the Bloody Curse. Mehrunes Dagon- Mephala- She is known by the names Webspinner, Spinner, and Spider. Her sphere is lies, sex, murder, secrets and plots, and she enjoys seducing and interfering in mortal affairs for her own amusement. Some scholars have identified the Night Mother as an incarnation of Mephala. Her realm is known to be completely inaccessible to mortals, and her minions are known as the Spider Daedra. Meridia- The Daedric Prince of Life and Lady of Infinite Energies, Meridia, once known as Merid-Nunda, is one of the Princes whose obscurity prevents most mortals from understanding much about her at all. The summoning date for Meridia is 13th of Morning Star. Meridia can also be summoned at her shrine, if the summoner offers something from the corpse of an undead creature at the statue. Molag Bal- The Daedric Prince of domination and enslavement of mortals. He is also known by the title of Schemer Prince, and Harvester of Souls. He is the creator of Vampires as well. His main desire is to harvest and consume the souls of mortals and to bring mortals' souls into his sway by spreading seeds of strife and discord in the mortal realms. He holds much importance in Morrowind where he is seen as the archenemy of Boethiah, the Daedric Prince of Plots. Namira- The Daedric Prince of sundry dark and shadowy spirits. She is associated with spiders, insects, slugs and other repulsive creatures which inspire mortals with an instinctive revulsion. She is also known as the Mistress of Decay, the Devourer of the Dead, and the Spirit Daedra. She also is the patron of Tamriel's cannibals, taking pleasure in the consumption of mortals. Namira's plane of Oblivion is known as the Scuttling Void. Nocturnal- She is also known as the Night Mistress and "Lady Luck". The Cyrodilic Thieves Guild leader, the Gray Fox, has the Gray Cowl of Nocturnal, which truly represents the sphere's darkness quality; it permanently removes the wearer's specific identity from all history. Regardless, the Cyrodiil Thieves Guild venerates Nocturnal by ending talks with the saying "Shadow hide you." The summoning date of Nocturnal is 3rd of Heartfire. Nocturnal and Azura have been referred to as sisters, though whether in the literal or the metaphorical sense is unknown. Peryite- Among mortals, he is considered the Lord of Pestilence; among the daedra, he is charged with ordering the lower planes of Oblivion. Despite his dragon-like appearance, he is considered one of the weakest of the Daedric Princes. Sanguine- The Daedric Prince of debauchery. He also has domain over the darker natures of man, such as lust, sin, sloth, gluttony, and greed. He is the patron deity of sinners and is often seen with a bottle of wine or beer (ale) in his hand. Sanguine enjoys playing pranks on others, one such example being a spell that removes the clothing of everyone within the spell's radius. Although a joker, Sanguine prefers to drag mortals down to sinful lifestyles by means of temptation and humiliation. Vaermina- Her sphere of influence includes nightmares, psychological terror and torment, dreams, bringing evil omens, and stealing memories.